


Next To You

by TheSilverField



Series: EreJean Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Day 2: Road Trips/Comfort, EreJean Week 2k19, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: "I just want to be next to you."





	Next To You

Eren’s eyes burned against the moonlight, his ears ringing along to the low hum of the radio. The world outside flew by in smudges of black and grey, the road empty of anyone but the vintage Volkswagen bus Jean and Levi had refurbished for their cross-country road trip. With a glance down to the digital clock, Eren saw that he was moving into his fifth hour of driving without a break and his twentieth hour without sleep.

Insomnia is great.

A rustling coming from behind made him look over his shoulder, his eyes catching Jean’s lazy movements and prompting him to pull over. With the bus in park, he turned in his seat and smiled fondly at his boyfriend who was blinking at him curiously.

“Morning,” Eren whispered, careful not to wake Levi in the seat next to him. “You okay?”

“M’fine,” Jean mumbled hoarsely before checking his phone for the time. His eyes widened and snapped back up to meet Eren’s. “Have you been driving this whole fucking time?”

Eren blinked at Jean’s sudden intensity and Levi stirred. “Um. No?”

Jean shook his head and reached forward to tug on Eren’s hand. “I want you back here. Both of you.”

“I’m not tired,” Eren argued, rolling his neck in attempt to release some of the strain in his shoulders.

“I didn’t ask if you were tired, I said I want my boyfriends back here with me,” Jean grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “Are you waiting for me to say please?”

Eren snorted. “It’d be nice for once.”

Jean smiled triumphantly when Eren rolled down the windows and cut the engine with a defeated sigh. Fortunately for the two of them, Levi was pretty much dead to the world, so they survived moving him to the mattress in the back without waking him. Eren was about to lay down so that Levi would be in the middle, but Jean stopped him.

“I know you get too hot, but will you sleep in the middle tonight?” In the moonlight, Eren was just barely able to see the blush painting Jean’s cheeks and the way his eyes darted away. “I just want to be next to you.”

Eren could feel his heart melting, his smile turning sad. 

Jean never asked for much, especially when it came to the possibility of one of his boyfriend’s being put-out. He was quick to hold their comfort over his own, but every so often he would cave. On nights like this, when he had been sleeping alone for too long, Jean would have nightmares that were hard to shake away. Dreams of war, monsters, and losing the two men he loved most in the world. He never screamed or woke up crying, but his body would shiver and ache, his heart would race and his head felt like it was splitting.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Eren whispered softly while he crawled onto the mattress and gently closed the doors behind him. “You get in the middle. You can be by both of us.”

“I don’t care who’s in the middle at this point,” Levi suddenly growled, striking fear through both boys. “Just make a fucking decision and go the fuck to sleep.”

“Easy for you to say, sleeping beauty,” Eren mumbled under his breath, dodging Levi’s foot that swung out to kick him.

Jean chuckled softly, laying back between his boyfriends when Eren nudged him. “Sorry, Levi.”

Levi grumbled something unintelligible, but wrapped his arms around Jean’s middle and snuggled up against his back.

Eren smiled fondly and cupped Jean’s cheek once he was settled next to him and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. “See? Isn’t this better?”

“Yeah,” Jean breathed in relief, his tense muscles already beginning to relax beneath both of his boyfriend’s touch. “A lot better.”

Now that he was laid down, tangled up with the loves of his life, Eren could finally feel how exhausted he was. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he rested his head on Jean’s shoulder and intertwined a hand in Levi’s. Jean smiled and let himself fall back asleep, happy to be wrapped in their warmth and safety.

_ Next to you?  _ Jean thought.  _ So much better. _


End file.
